hachans_precure_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Shining Star
Shining Star is the first opening song in Shooting Stars Pretty Cure! Lyrics TV Size Romaji= Kimi ga ireba don'na yume mo tsukameru kara Dare ni mo mane dekinai Tada hitotsu kirameku Shining Star Kuyashisa ni mata namida shita yoru mo Gamushara ni susunda ame no hi mo kaze no hi mo Hitori botchi ja kitto mitsukaranai Dareka no yasashisa de ima koko ni iru Zutto kienai no atsui kimochi ga mata Sotto terasu no wa watashi to kimi no mirai no chizu dayo Kimi ga ireba don'na yume mo tsukameru kara Akiramenaide kono te tsunagi mezasou yo Kimi dake shika dekinai goto takusan aru Dare ni mo mane dekinai Tada hitotsu kirameku Shining Star |-| Kanji= キミがいればどんな夢も掴めるから 誰にも真似出来ない ただ１つ　キラめくShining Star 悔しさにまた涙した夜も がむしゃらに進んだ　雨の日も風の日も ひとりぼっちじゃきっと見つからない 誰かの優しさで今ここにいる ずっと消えないの　熱い気持ちがまた そっと照らすのは　私とキミの未来の地図だよ キミがいればどんな夢も掴めるから 諦めないで　この手繋ぎ目指そうよ キミだけしか出来ない事　たくさんある 誰にも真似出来ない ただ１つ　キラめくShining Star |-| English= With you being there, whatever what dream it is, I can hold it tightly No matter who can't imitate This unique sparkling Shining Star Although I am regretful of having tears in the night, I still went on, no matter it is rainy or windy Being alone, I will surely not notice that I'm here because of others' kindness The passion that won't disappear shines the future map of mine and yours With you being there, whatever what dream it is, I can hold it tightly Therefore, don't give up and hold this hand to follow There are still a lot of things that only you can do No matter who can't imitate This unique sparkling Shining Star Full Version Romaji= Kimi ga ireba don'na yume mo tsukameru kara Dare ni mo mane dekinai tada hitotsu kirameku Shining Star Kuyashisa ni mata namida shita yoru mo Gamushara ni susunda ame no hi mo kaze no hi mo Hitori botchi ja kitto mitsukaranai Dareka no yasashisa de ima koko ni iru Zutto kienai no atsui kimochi ga mata Sotto terasu no wa watashi to kimi no mirai no chizu dayo Kimi ga ireba don'na yume mo tsukameru kara Akiramenaide kono te tsunagi mezasou yo Kimi dake shika dekinai koto takusan aru Dare ni mo mane dekinai tada hitotsu kirameku Shining Star Zensoku ryoku de hashiri tsudzuketara Kabe ni shōtotsu shitari korondari shichau yo ne Shiri mochi tsuite nakitai toki demo Chanto mawari wo mite min'na ga iru yo Kitto hajimari wa akogare to kōkishin Kitto endingu wa kamisama ni mo wakaranai sutōrī Hatenaki yume harukana michi no mada tochū Tamerawanaide warai nagara susumou yo Kimi no yume to min'na no yume kasanaru toki Sutekina kiseki ga kitto sekai ni okiru yo Shining Star Kitto dare datte hitori kiri wa samishī Kitto tomodachi wa sekai ni hitori kiri no aidoru Kimi ga ireba don'na yume mo tsukameru kara Akiramenaide kono te tsunagi mezasou yo Kimi no yume to min'na no yume kasanaru toki Sutekina kiseki ga kitto sekai ni okiru yo Shining Star Forever Dreamer Forever Pretty Cure Forever Dreamer |-| Kanji= キミがいればどんな夢も掴めるから 誰にも真似出来ないただ1つ　キラめく Shining Star 悔しさにまた涙した夜も がむしゃらに進んだ　雨の日も風の日も ひとりぼっちじゃきっと見つからない 誰かの優しさで今ここにいる ずっと消えないの　熱い気持ちがまた そっと照らすのは　私とキミの未来の地図だよ キミがいればどんな夢も掴めるから 諦めないで　この手繋ぎ目指そうよ キミだけしか出来ない事　たくさんある 誰にも真似出来ないただ1つ　キラめく Shining Star 全速力で　走り続けたら 壁に衝突したり　転んだりしちゃうよね しりもちついて　泣きたい時でも ちゃんと周りをみて　みんながいるよ きっと始まりは　憧れと好奇心 きっとエンディングは　神様にもわからないストーリー 果てなき夢　遥かな道のまだ途中 ためらわないで　笑いながら進もうよ キミの夢と　みんなの夢　重なる時 ステキな奇跡がきっと　世界に起きるよ Shining Star きっと誰だって　ひとりきりは淋しい きっと友達は　世界にひとりきりのアイドル キミがいればどんな夢も掴めるから 諦めないで　この手繋ぎ目指そうよ キミの夢と　みんなの夢　重なる時 ステキな奇跡がきっと　世界に起きるよ Shining Star Forever Dreamer Forever Pretty Cure Forever Dreamer Category:Opening Song Category:Songs Category:Shooting Stars Pretty Cure Song Category:Shooting Stars Pretty Cure Category:User:StarPrecure